


Something Immortal

by writing_hd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I usually use wattpad, Love, Mild Angst, Publicity, Till Death Do Us Part, Wedding, i apologise for what you are about to read, this is my first post, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_hd/pseuds/writing_hd
Summary: Hi! My name is Hannah and I've been writing for 10+ years. I write a lot of original stuff on Wattpad (same username) but I've always been too frightened to post any fanfics I work on from time to time. But corona has made us all do crazy things lol, so here I am. I apologise for what you are about to read in case you hate it, but if you love it, that's great haha. Please make all criticism constructive :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Something Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Hannah and I've been writing for 10+ years. I write a lot of original stuff on Wattpad (same username) but I've always been too frightened to post any fanfics I work on from time to time. But corona has made us all do crazy things lol, so here I am. I apologise for what you are about to read in case you hate it, but if you love it, that's great haha. Please make all criticism constructive :)

The wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley was anything but a private affair. Nothing is confidential when you're marrying The Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, and one of the Ministry of Magic's most esteemed Aurors.

But as Ginny sat in front of the mirror on her big day, white wedding dress billowing around her chair, she thought to herself that she was not marrying any of these boys - she was, but those things were not all Harry was. He was also brave, and funny, and kind, and made her feel safe. He's always made her feel safe. Her first love and her last.

Her mother was crying in the doorway, clutching tightly to her father's arm, while Hermione did the last finishing touches to her makeup, a dutiful maid of honour. With a flick of Hermione's wand, Ginny's tied hair immediately fell around her in red ringlets, curled to perfection. Luna, sitting on Ginny's bed in her bright yellow bridesmaid dress and watching the whole thing, clapped brightly and gave Ginny the thumbs up from behind. Hermione smiled and kissed the top of Ginny's head. "There. All done. What do you think?"

She glanced at herself in the mirror and grinned. "I think Harry James Potter is very lucky." 

In truth, Ginny thought she was lucky to be marrying him. Lucky to even be breathing - standing tall and strong, after everything she has faced. It's never easy to fall in love with the person who the rest of the world has fallen in love with. To have to share him with people who are just as grateful for his existence and just as in awe of him as you are. Growing up with 6 brothers, Ginny learned from a young age to protect what was her own and to never share if she could help it. But now... Now she is going to be sharing her life with Harry, and the rest of the world - from the Daily Prophet to the child of some unknown wizard that Harry once saved - will feel obliged to take a front seat to their experiences together.

From behind, Luna suddenly said, "Wrackspurts."

"P-pardon?" Ginny asked, dumbfounded.

"Your head is full of them. Rather like Harry in that way," Luna continued lightly.

"Nerves," Ginny said, fiddling with her dress.

Molly Weasley drifted into the room from the doorway and placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "You look so beautiful, Ginny."

Arthur nodded. "She's right. This is your day. Nerves are natural. Nerves mean you care."

Of course I care, Ginny thought. They have no idea how much I care. She is marrying the love of her life. The boy she has loved since she first saw him at Kings Cross, lost and friendless, just as innocent as me. Who saved her from the diary, from the chamber, from herself. Who always acted like he had never seen all of the dumb things she did while around him so she wouldn't be embarrassed. Who fought a dragon and made it look easy; who taught her the Patronus charm that allows her to realise every time she conjures it that he is her happiest memory. The boy who kissed her after that quidditch match, which felt like life or death, and it was like the whole world melted away, leaving only them. The boy who hurt her to protect her, who left her to protect the world, but came back anyway.

Harry. Harry Potter. Ginny marries him today.

Molly helped her get to her feet shakily. "Are you ready?" She asked her daughter.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life."  
~~~~  
Over the last 10 years, Harry Potter longed for nothing more than the 1st of September, when he would walk through the Hogwarts doors and into The Great Hall, with the magnificent open-ceiling to show the starry night ("It's enchanted to look like the night sky, it's not the real sky, how many times do I have to tell you to read Hogwarts: A History, Harry?" ), and the great long tables of each Hogwarts house. He would see fellow Gryffindors, loud and rambunctious as ever, smiling up at Albus Dumbledore along with the rest of the students, while the headmaster gave instructions to them on how to avoid dying a gruesome death that year.

Now, the same starry sky hung above, but there were no tables, and there was no Dumbledore, and the castle had not seen a death since The Battle of Hogwarts. As it should be. Harry Potter stood at the podium where his mentor, headmaster, confidante and friend used to stand, but what was once a podium was suddenly an altar. Ron Weasley, best friend and best man, was at his side, whispering words of encouragement, messing with Harry's tie and telling him that if Ginny got cold feet, he'd happily take her place because Harry looks so dashing.

"Mate, honestly, you look great."

"Thanks, Ron."

"No, honestly. I'll take Ginny's place," Ron joked.

Harry grinned. "I think Hermione would have some choice words to say about that."

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Ron teased. "She's divorcing me."

Ron and Hermione got married 2 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. They wasted no time. They had been in love with one another for years, they just didn't realise it until they were in great danger and love seemed to be the only force more powerful than fear.

Harry and Ginny started again after the war. Dating was easier without the complications of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and the fear that Harry would lose her like he lost or almost lost every other important person in his life. So when it all ended, they took their sweet time. They had that luxury. 

When their romance was first kindled, everything was so rushed, and within months of finally getting the girl, Harry lost her again. He had to, in fear he would lose her in a complete other way - the worst way - if they did not seperate. He had a target on his back. He couldn't let Ginny place herself in the firing zone. And when it all ended, they healed together. Until they first spent the night together, Harry never knew that Ginny still dreamt of painting blood on the walls of the castle - never knew that she still dreamt of opening the chamber, being completely taken over by Tom Riddle's requests. When she woke up screaming that night, Harry was already awake, plagued by his own nightmares. They sat up together, realised they were both broken and had been from a young age, in a way that children never ought to be.

It took 4 years for them to get this far. Harry went down on one knee after Ginny beat him at their traditional game of Quidditch at the burrow last year. They both cried. When Harry took her in his arms, the only thing he could think was 'Finally, I have someone who will love me forever. Finally I have something immortal.'

"Harry?" 

Harry shook himself out of his reverie. "What?"

"You're panicking."

"I'm not."

"You are. I know you are. I know you are because I was when I was getting married to Hermione."

"Ron...." Harry sighed. "I mean... This is Ginny."

The girl who was there with him at Kings Cross on the day everything began. Who blushed at the mere mention of him. Who fought with everything she had against Tom Riddle, in an effort to warn Harry about him. The girl who grew into a confident young woman - who always reminded people of her trauma even when it was inconvenient for them, something Harry felt he could never do. Ginny Weasley, who was by his side at the Department of Mysteries when he lost the only thing close he had ever had to a father; who was there holding him when that happened again the following year, but the man in question was much older, with a long silver silky beard, and at least that time there was a body to weep over. Strong, fierce, brave Ginny, who he learned not to see as Ron's little sister, but as a person he loved, respected and admired, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Harry marries her today.

"This is Ginny, Harry. You're right." Ron placed a heavy hand on Harry's shoulder. "Which means you have nothing to worry about."

Harry sighed. "I know."

The guests filed into the hall of the castle over the following half an hour. Harry spotted the entire Weasley family except from Arthur and Ginny herself hurrying inside. Molly blew him a kiss and he smiled. Percy looked very professional in a black suit and tie, while Bill wore a pale blue suit, perfectly coordinated with Fleur's light sky blue floaty dress. Charlie shot Harry a shy smile, and George grinned at him as they all sat down in the front row, facing him.

"How ya feeling, Harry?" George asked.

"Spectacular." And he meant it. A feeling of intense euphoria had suddenly washed over him. He's marrying the love of his life today. 

Molly looked on the verge of tears. Her hands twitched by her side, like she so desperately wanted to reach out and smooth Harry's eternal messy hair. But she resisted the urge and offered him a grimace. "I have... Always considered you my son, Harry. But today - " she bit her lip. "Today that becomes true for real. I could not be prouder of the man that my daughter has chosen to marry."

Harry smiled slightly, trying to suppress his own emotions. He was about to open his mouth to speak when more guests filed in. Neville arrived, arm in arm with his wife, Hannah. He waved at Harry and Ron from the back of the hall and then led Hannah to a seat. Seamus and Dean made an appearance, hand in hand, still reveling in their honeymoon phase of being newly weds. Lavender and Parvati followed, Lavender's arm thrown around her wife's neck, both giggling, sending Harry spiraling back into the past, where all they did was giggle. 

A huge bulk of a man emerged suddenly in the doorframe, blocking out anything that could once be seen outside the doors behind him. "'Ello Harry! Ron!" Hagrid boomed. "It ain't started yet, has it?"

Harry shook his head vigorously in response so Hagrid could see, trying to stop his lips from quirking in amusement. Ron guffawed beside him. Even now, with Harry, Ron and Hermione fully grown adults and Hagrid a lot older too, he is still just as clueless and bumbling as he once was when they were young, and were trying to protect a stone, or stop a chamber from opening, or trying to save a beautiful hippogriff from death.

Hagrid sunk into his large seat just as Minerva McGonagall marched into the room, looking as strict and crisp as ever. Only now, more wrinkles lined her face, evidence of years well spent as a professor, a deputy headmistress, and a headmistress of the very castle that saved Harry's life. Their eyes met from across the room and McGonagall gave him a firm nod, then took seat. But Harry didn't miss the twinkle that appeared in her eyes, very much like the one that used to appear in the eyes of a man they once both loved and respected.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered through a door near the back of the hall, adorned in blue robes that stood out against his dark skin. As Minister for Magic, he probably had a million and one other things to do and a million and one other places to be right now instead of officiating a wedding, but he agreed to do so as a special favour for Harry and Ginny. He waited at the altar by Harry and Ron's side, watching calmly as more guests trickled inside - Cho Chang with her boyfriend, Draco and Astoria Malfoy (Harry begrudgingly invited Draco on account of the old statement "all water under the bridge"), and many more faces that Harry grew up with, who he fought for, who fought for him.

He should have known that things wouldn't last. They never do. Not for him.

As soon as what seemed like the last person took their seat, Kingsley hushed the crowd and told them that he would receive a patronus message from the father of the bride when they were almost ready to begin. He cut himself off when the crowd started turning their heads towards the door at the sudden sound of clicking cameras.

There was silence for a moment. Everyone stood still. Harry instinctively reached for his scar, as he always does when he is uneasy these days. Wondering if it was all a mistake and he never did kill Voldemort, and that anything could go wrong at any second...

The doors burst open and reporters from the Daily Prophet swarmed inside, with notepads and quills, and cameras at the ready.

"Where's the bride, Harry?"

"Give us a smile, Harry!"

"Hello, my name is Celestina Bimble and I'm reporting to you from the Daily Prophet. I am here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Great Hall where Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, is about to marry star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, Ginevra Weasley! Isn't that exciting, folks?!"

McGonagall leaped to her feet. "You've no right!" She said in her thick Scottish accent. "This is a wedding, not an interview."

Celestina Bimble only blinked and shoved the microphone into McGonagall's face. "You're the headmistress here! You were Harry's Transfiguration teacher! Tell us, what is it like seeing your student, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, defeater of Voldemort, about to get - "

"I'd enjoy it a lot more if you didn't interfere," McGonagall said sternly, then promptly sat back down in her seat and refused further comment.

Kingsley Shacklebolt furrowed his brow and looked at Harry apologetically. "I'm sorry, Harry," he said in his deep baritone. "I warned them not to come, but they're probably just after their next big scoop." He descended the stairs and moved towards Celestina Bimble.

Celestina jumped back in shock. "M-minister!" She squeaked, all confidence gone. "I had no idea you'd be here!"

"I am officiating this wedding and received an official invite," Kingsley said calmly. "You, however, Celestina, did not. Nor did your swarm of reporters here," Kingsley added, nodding to the crowd of people with cameras and notepads behind Celestina. "I warned you not to come."

"But, Minister, this is the wedding of the decade, surely you don't expect us to - "

"I do expect that," Kingsley said. "Now out. Unless Harry Potter has need for you to stay, you are all no longer welcome here. The bride will be along any moment with her father and bridesmaids, and you are blocking the doorway."

Celestina turned to Harry. "Harry, let us stay, we have so many questions, we won't get in the way, we -"

"Leave," Harry said coldly. "Please."

Ever since news of his and Ginny's engagement got out, he has had nothing but questions thrown at him by reporters. They're harmless enough, but they all started and ended in the same way - asking him about Ginny and the wedding, and then asking him about Voldemort and the war and his past, reopening old wounds every time they did, and reawakening nightmares long forgotten.

Celestina pursed her lips. "Just one little statement for the Daily Prophet, Harry?"

Molly looked like she was about to explode. Her hand gripped her wand but Bill kept his hand on her arm, steadying her.

Harry simply stared at Celestina. "You want a statement?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Harry," Celestina replied, readying her quill against her parchment.

"Here's your statement: goodbye."

The crowd erupted into laughter as Celestina flushed beetroot red and glared at Harry. She murmured "come on" to her group of reporters, who looked confused but obeyed. Celestina slammed the door on the way out.

Harry released his held breath and pulled a hand down his face. "Well done, mate," Ron said to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled back. "I hope that's the last of the horrors for today."

"Nope," Ron said, and his mouth quirked upwards. "You still have to marry my sister." He laughed loudly when Harry shoved him.

Suddenly, a great ball of white, shimmering light appeared in front of the altar, directly in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who watched it, waiting for the message. Harry wrung his hands nervously, understanding. 

The sound of Mr. Weasley clearing his throat poured from the light, echoing around the Great Hall. His cheery, upbeat voice emerged from the Patronus floating above the altar. "Here comes the bride..."

The double doors of the Great Hall swung open. Heads twisted around in their seats, trying to catch a glimpse of beautiful Ginny Weasley, Holyhead Harpies star and war hero, in her white dress. But they were met with two other girls instead.

Hermione Granger, in a pale blue dress rather reminiscent of the one she wore for the Yule Ball, waltzed down the aisle, flowers clutched in both of her hands, smiling broadly. Harry grinned at her and she winked at him as she continued to stroll forward, to take her place as maid of honour beside the best man - her husband. Ron clasped her hand in his and gave it a loving squeeze, then both turned their gaze upon Harry.

In another time, long ago, when the world was ending, Ron and Hermione looked to him for guidance then, too. Now, they are all alive, but with bruises and battle scars to prove that it did happen - they lived through a nightmare, and came out stronger. Battered, bent and seemingly broken beyond repair after their losses and experiences. But apparently, not broken enough that the support they shared for one another couldn't fix them.

Harry's eyes shimmered with tears looking at his best friends now - here, beside him, at his wedding, and married themselves. Hermione was glowing and Harry relished in the fact that she was finally able to have her happy ending too, by defying all odds and expectations of muggleborns in the Wizarding World. The brightest witch of her age - even now, older than she once was. She was extraordinary, and they'd be dead without her.

He looked at Ron and they both beamed at each other. Ron - the one person since Harry was 11 years old that he learned he could not live without. His brother, his partner in crime, the boy from the train station who nervously slid into his compartment on the Hogwarts Express and taught him about chocolate frog cards. The boy who gave him a home away from home, Hogwarts, at the Burrow whenever he could, despite the little his family had. Harry's best friend, his best man.

Hermione seemed to read his thoughts and leaned over slightly to place a soft kiss on his cheek, just as Luna Lovegood dallied up the aisle in her sunshine yellow bridesmaid's dress, smiling in a way that made everyone think she was in some kind of daze. She held another bouquet of flowers that she placed upon the altar carefully, before courtseying and taking the empty seat in the front row. Inscribed on paper in the bouquet of flowers was a message:

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend" - 1992

And underneath that in cursive writing was:

"Potter, you've got yourself a wife" - 2002. The present year. In the here and now.

Those inscriptions were Draco's idea - he made some snide remarks that got passed back to Harry and Ginny, who found it both hilarious and touching, and decided to roll with it in some way.

Noise passed over the crowd as two more people entered the room, and then a distinct hush. A girl in white was stumbling down the aisle, holding onto the arm of her father, clearly not at home in her high heels. Her red hair lay in luscious ringlets against her shoulders, and the veil covered the eyes that Harry had spent years getting lost in.

Ginny Weasley reached the altar with Arthur, who kissed her on the cheek while sobbing quietly, and then stepped back, collapsing into the empty chair left for him beside Molly and the rest of the Weasley family. Molly patted Arthur's shoulder comfortingly while dabbing at her own eyes with a handkerchief.

Harry and Ginny stared at one another. He lifted up her veil gently and looked into those beautiful brown eyes...

~~~

Ginny watched Harry. His movements, his mannerisms. She has become accustomed to them over the years - to know when to give him his space, when to ask him what was going on and when (worst case scenario) to call a therapist. She knows Harry inside out - always has, from a very young age, when he was her whole world.

But now he is her whole universe. And it is the universe they have before them - every experience well within reach, once they say two words and share the kiss of all kisses, to form an official union.

Official union or not, Ginny knew that she had always been tied to Harry in one way or another. 

~~~~

Kinglsey glanced between them both. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and almost melted when Ginny took his hand in hers and said, "We are", in such a firm, certain voice. Like she was as sure as him that this was a perfect match.

"Then let's begin," Kingsley said. "Have you both prepared vows?"

"Yes," the pair said in unison. Harry grinned nervously at her and Ginny beamed back.

Kingsley sweeped his hand forward. "Ladies first."

Ginny cleared her throat and chuckled. "Wow. Okay." 

She looked at Harry, who's eyes never left her. He has always admired her confidence. 

"Harry," she began. "I have loved you since we were children. Back then, I never thought you'd love me back. I was just little Ginny who blushed everytime you entered a room, and who wrote you embarrassing valentine's day poetry." 

At this, Harry bit his lip to hold in his laughter, remembering that moment all too well. 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord.' He had tripped and fallen in order to get away from the angry dwarf singing Ginny's words, but now he wishes he could turn back the clock, to cherish a moment as simple as that.

Ginny scowled at his smiling. "Shut up. I was 12. It was romantic. You know it was."

"Yes," Harry said, the smile still curling around his lips.

Ginny sighed at him and then continued. "As I got older, I took a step back. I broadened my horizons. In such an uncertain time, I felt like I needed to experience everything I could while I could. But only one constant in this uncertainty remained: you. And when you fell for me like I had fallen for you hard all those years ago, the broken world we all lived in finally started to make sense, organizing itself into another shape reminiscent of you. Everywhere I went, there you were." She inhales deeply. "And now I stand before you, the boy who saved me from the Chamber, who always put me and my family above his own needs, despite having several needs of his own, about to become your wife, and I... I can't imagine my future any other way."

The crowd was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Harry pushed back the tears that threatened to fall, and suppressed the urge to kiss Ginny right here and right now. But he had to get through his vows first.

"Uh," he said. An excellent start. "Ginny." She blinked up at him, her eyes glistening. "You were there on my very first day of entering the magical world - my home. Even though you were shy, flustered and ran from a room everytime I entered it, I was fascinated by you. Ron's little sister, who seemed to be fascinated with me, when no one else had ever been fascinated by me in my life before. During our time together at Hogwarts, I witnessed you blossoming into a confident young woman who rised above the hand she was dealt with in life. You were smart, funny, popular, and you didn't even have to have some great prophecy about you in order to be those things. You were just completely and utterly yourself - brimming with self-assurance and soon to be learned bat-bogey hexes." 

Ginny laughed along with the crowd at this as Harry fought to find the impossible words to describe how he felt.

"You surprised me everyday, and you continue to do so now. You surprised me when you played Seeker and won the Quidditch cup in sixth year - and I wasn't surprised because I thought you couldn't do it; I was surprised because I couldn't believe that I didn't realise just how capable and brilliant you were before." Harry took her hands in his own and squeezed them. "I love you, Ginny."

Molly began sobbing quietly in the front row, Hagrid less quietly from the back. Even McGonagall dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. Hermione and Ron were holding each other, smiling. Harry and Ginny simply stared at one another, lost in the moment.

Kingsley finally spoke. There was a happy bounce to his deep voice. "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do," Ginny said.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do," Harry whispered. 

Kingsley pointed his wand at his throat and muttered Sonorus. In a booming voice perfect for the occasion, he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss the bride."

He took her into his arms and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. Kissed her more deeply than she had kissed him in her bedroom for his birthday. And when they finally pulled away from each other, it was so intoxicating that he leaned back in for more.

The Great Hall erupted into cheers, as if they had just won the House Cup.

And in a way, they had. They'd won each other. Something immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end. Congratulations. I didn't expect anyone to get this far lol. Leave me a comment if you liked it or have any advice! :)


End file.
